We're On An Investigation!
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Little Sherry fic set around The Rocks Parts 1 and 2. Enjoy :-)


We're On An Investigation!

A/N

So this is set around the first two episodes New Tricks Series 10.

Inspired by Gerry's line "Oh come on Guv'nor, when you're on 'oliday in a new place-"then Sandra cuts in "We're not on holiday, we're on an investigation!"

Reviews would be lovely as always, enjoy!

Little Sherry fic and told from Sandra's point of view

Laura xxx

I'm so tired. Tired of everything. Tired of the heat, tired of the investigation... I just want to clear these murders up and go back to London. My home. Or rather, the UCOS office is my home. I gaze out of the window, and try to sift through my thoughts.

I'm beginning to doubt that UCOS is home though.

UCOS has changed. It's not like it used to be, Jack, Brian, Gerry and I. Jack's buggered off to France, and Brian has punched a senior officer and is very likely to lose his job.

I miss the old team; I miss the times when we caught criminals using all of our fields of expertise. Jack's ability to recognise something that the rest of us had missed, Gerry's way of knowing almost every criminal in London, and Brian's code cracking. Ah well, as they say, all good things must, at some point, come to an end.

I decide to get ready for bed, no point in sitting up and longing for the past.

My phone bleeps, indicating a text.

I pick it up to see who it is.

It Gerry, saying. "Guv, meet me at the entrance in 10 minutes. We're going out somewhere. X"

I frown. 'Where are we going? It's 8 o'clock, a bit late to be going out, don't you think? X' I reply.

"No it's not! Spoilsport! I just want you to see a little more of the island and enjoy yourself whilst you're here. Have you had any dinner?" he answers.

'No, not really. If we're going out somewhere I need at least 20 mins! See you then. X' I reply.

I get changed into the only fancy thing that I've brought away with me, a simple strapless black, knee-length dress.

I re-apply some makeup, I had a meltdown earlier, what with all this stuff with Brian following us to Gibraltar and then talking about Jack. It is not the easiest of subjects to talk about with me.

I make my way down to the entrance to wait for Gerry.

"Sandra?" I hear him ask. I turn around.

Oh my God. He's dressed in a tux.

I smile. 'I suddenly feel under-dressed.' I inform him.

"You look amazing, Sandra." He compliments me.

I duck my head and smile. 'Thank you. You look very handsome.' I answer.

"Anyway," he says, offering me his arm. I take it. "Let's go." We walk out into the night.

"We're walking, by the way. I should've told you not to wear heels." Gerry says once we're outside.

'That's okay, I'll manage.' I answer. I'm not as confident as I sound, mind you!

We walk together in silence for about 10 minutes. I'm feeling quite confused, I can't see a single restaurant.

'Gerry, where exactly are we going?' I ask.

"It's a surprise, be patient!" he replies irritatingly.

I sigh in exasperation. This isn't fair. I want to know where we are going!

'Gerry, tell me! Pleeease!' I beg.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there!" says Gerry, trying to pacify me.

We turn a corner, and we cross the road to the beach.

'Why are we here?' I ask.

"Because this is where I want to take you. Wait a minute." Gerry commands, sitting me down on a bench.

I get my shoes off, they are aching like crazy.

I'm tempted to go for a walk to the water's edge but I don't want to get cold and I don't want to fall over.

I attempt to get my thoughts together.

Why has Gerry brought me here? It looks like the perfect setting for a beach date. Not that I'm complaining, I've loved every grumpy, disobedient inch of him for years.

I've been too scared to tell him that, of course. But now could be the perfect time to do it. If he doesn't feel the same towards me, we can just forget about it, and go home without everyone else being any the wiser.

Gerry interrupts my thoughts a few minutes later. He's got a package with him.

"Fish and chips for the Guv'nor. And I've got a bottle of white wine. 'Ere you go." He hands the bottle to me.

He sits down next to me and places the package which I assume contains the fish and chips between us.

I open it up eagerly. The smell of chips hits my nose. 'Fish and chips are my favourite, thank you so much for this, Gerry.' I smile as he pours some white wine into a plastic cup.

"I'm sorry that the cups aren't very fancy" he frowns.

'They are perfect.' I assure him.

We eat our dinner in a companionable silence.

Gerry raises his cup. "To UCOS. It may not be the unit we used to know and love, but at the end of the day, Sandra, we're still us. Sandra and Gerry, who argue like mad and flirt like mad,." He says, then takes a sip of the wine. I do likewise.

"Sandra, I have something to tell you. Before Jack went to France, he had a serious chat with me. He made me promise to tell you my feelings for you after he'd gone." Gerry tells me.

Oh. This is a surprise.

'What feelings?' I ask.

"I love you, Sandra Pullman." He answers.

'And I do, too.' My smile is a mile wide.

Gerry stands up and pulls me into his arms. Then he kisses me.

"Jack said that he's proud of you, Sandra." Gerry informs me.

I smile again. 'I know he is. And thank you for finally telling me that you loved me. Jack encouraged me to tell you my feelings-I just wasn't brave enough.' I answer.

We walk back to the hotel, hand in hand.

THE END!

A/N

Hope you enjoyed!

Laura xxx


End file.
